Get Loose
by JellyJane
Summary: One night in the Gryffindor common room Ron pushes too far and Hermione is ready to show everyone that she knows how to have fun.
1. Challenge

Fanfiction: Let Loose

Rating: R in later chapters

Parings: Hermione/multiply characters

Warning: No plot. No slash. Voy. Threesomes and moresomes.

Summary: One night in the Gryffindor common room Ron pushes too far and Hermione is ready to show everyone that she knows how to have fun.

Disclaimer: don't own these guys. JK is one lucky bitch.

A/N: I've been searching for a long time for a well written fanfiction which consists of Hermione and our favorite Gryffindor boys and couldn't find anything like that. That's when I decided I had to take matters into my own hands and write it myself. Because I'm basically writing to myself, I put here anything I want to read in a fanfiction; which is sex, spin the bottle, drinking games and some more sex. If that offends you in someway (which would be clearly moronic of you to take offence by that) - you really don't have to read it, but if you've gotten this far you are quite interested, aren't you, you naughty ones. There would be no slash induced scenes here and any connection to actual plot is purely accidental. Why are you still reading this? Go and read it already! Oh and reviews are more than welcome. That's it. You can go now.

Chapter 1. Challenge

Harry was swaying back and forth in the common room, the firewhiskey dangling dangerously in his hands. "Ya know? I think I can get used to it" he said, grinning stupidly, making Dean and Seamus laugh and Neville to nod intoxicatedly.

"Tell me abou' it, mate" Ron slurred from his recumbent position on the floor. "I can do it all day...".

At that moment Hermione walked in from the portrait hall, hugging a book to her chest, as always. When she noticed the boys, a frown made its way to her features. Harry sensed this isn't going to be pleasant, he was right.

"Oh for god's sake. Don't you guys have anything better to do than lie here drinking and looking like simpering idiots? It's the weekend! Why don't you go out and have some fresh air?" she asked self assuredly.

"Hermione, firs' it's after curfew and secon' it's 4 degrees outside, do you honesty expect us to go out there?" Harry asked incredulously. He was a rational, levelheaded and realistic person even in his drunken state of mind, Hermione reasoned silently.

"An' I bet you didn't notice any of these things 'cause you had your nose stuck in a book this whole time", Ron on the other hand, was as tactless as ever. "For your information Ron, I do a lot of other things besides reading!" Hermione retorted, hugging the book a little tighter.

The boys settled down on the hearth around them, grabbing a bottle when they saw one. Harry took a large swallow from his own and fell heavily to the couch facing Ron and Hermione, he had no intention of getting involved in this.

"Really?" Ron tried to pull off his 'I'm-seriously-doubtful' look but he ended up looking vaguely interested because he was completely and obviously wasted.

"Of-course, I umm.. Go to lunch and do my homework and umm.. Oh! I knit socks for the house-elves an-" "I didn't mean tha' Ermione.. Wha' do you do for fun?!" Ron asked hotly.

"I... I'm... err.." Hermione scratched her head, desperate to find something to cling to. Books were fun in her opinion but she knew better than to say it aloud. She didn't want them to laugh at her, she already embarrassed herself as it was.

Apparently it was good enough for Ron as he said; "Exactly! That's what I meant! You never let loose. So uptight all the time. Always care abou' your grades, teachers, house-elves... You never let yourself have any sort of fun!" he rocked dangerously for a moment, but managed to stable himself, using an armchair as a supporter.

Hermione knew that what he said was mostly influenced by the alcohol running through his veins, but his words still stung; mostly because they were true.

As if it wasn't enough he continued; "I bet you on my father's stack of safety pins that you would never in a million years sit here with us, grab a bottle of fire whiskey and have some fun – simply because it contradicts your whole reputation ".

All 5 pairs of eyes were staring up at her, expecting her to respond. It was a challenge, she knew that. The question was; would she take it? Before her body made any connection with her brain she threw the book away and marched confidently, her head held high, straight to a very confused Harry.

As she walked she purposely hit Ron's shoulder, making him spin around to see where the hell she was going to, a bemused expression on his face. When she got to Harry he hastily stood up, not really understanding why he did that. Their gaze locked for just a moment and he swore he could see a wicked glint in her eyes. She deftly took the bottle from his unsuspecting hand, swung her head back, and drank the whole thing in one go.


	2. Let the Game Begin

Chapter 2. Let the Game Begin.

Silence ensued after Hermione did that. Then Harry asked attentively "'Mione, you alright?".

"Me?! I'm peachy!" she smiled broadly at him and shoved the almost empty bottle back to his hands. "I'll just-" but what she was just about to do would have to remain a mystery forever because the moment she said that and turned around she completely lost her balance.

"Oomph..!" she squeaked as she began to fall to the ground. Harry, seeker reflexes never letting down even when pissed, caught her before she made contact with the ground.

"Ron, a little help here" he piped. Ron, stumbling drunkly towards them, helped Harry and together they leisurely lowered her to the ground.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw two pairs of worried eyes looking back at her, "Hi" she whispered.

"Hey there, dummy" Harry said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. Ron just had a goofy smile on his face and put his forehead against hers; "how you doin'?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine" she murmured, from the corner of her eye she could see Harry surveying her skeptically. "Honestly" she assured him.

"Good" Harry said stroking her shoulder and putting his hand on her thigh.

Ron turned to sit on her other side, putting his head on her shoulder and twisting one of her curls around his finger "I'm sorry about wha' I said, I didn' mean of it to sound harsh". "I know Ron" she said kindly and put her head on Harry's shoulder and her hand on Ron's right thigh.

"Ahem" Neville cleared his throat, probably feeling a little left out.

Seamus and Dean, on the other hand, were looking entirely transfixed by the intimacy unfolding in front of them. Three heads turned to look at the source of the noise, looking surprised that there were still people around.

"You o.k Neville?" Ron nodded to Neville's general direction, not bothering to move from Hermione's shoulder. "Er.. Ron?" Harry said, bobbing his head to the place Dean and Seamus were sitting.

"Oh" Ron said hurriedly, drifting quickly away from Hermione's side after seeing the eager looks they were getting from Dean and Seamus. "Oh please don't mind us" Dean smirked. "Yeah, feel free to do whatever it is you were doin' there". Seamus added nastily.

Hermione, blushing fiercely, asked in the hope to distract them from what transpired earlier; "could you fetch me that bottle over there, Seamus?".

"Sure thing, love" Seamus drawled and rolled a half full bottle of tequila to the trio. Harry caught it before Hermione could reach it.

"Are you sure you should be drinking this, Hermione? Maybe you had your share for the night?" he asked, his eyes observing hers carefully.

"No, Harry. Ron was right, as much as I don't like to admit it. I don't ever have fun." She remarked sadly. "I don't let myself have it. I always tell myself there are other, more important things to be done. And my enjoyment is at the bottom of priorities. I reckon I can allow myself to be a little rebellious.." she let loose a drunken giggle "..And enjoy the moment".

With that said she took the bottle (a little forcefully) from Harry, opened the cork and gulped down some of the liquor. "O.k that's enough youn' lady" Ron said firmly, taking the bottle away from her and taking a shot himself.

"Oh c'mon Ron. The girl needs to have some fun, you told her that yourself".

Dean said, watching Hermione closely as she pouted and crossed her hands across her chest. "Well, I changed my mind" Ron answered briskly. "And stop looking at her like that" he added grimly, pointing his bottle of tequila in what passed to him as threatening gesture.

"Like what? Like tha'?" Dean continued, moving his eyes up and down Hermione's form. A blush made its way to her cheeks. She wasn't wearing her robes today; only her school uniform (it was pleasantly warm in the library that day).

Due to her sitting position her skirt had ridden up to her thighs and her shirt wasn't thoroughly buttoned. She quickly tried to arrange herself, pulling down her skirt.

Ron looked like he was ready to burst.

Harry, however, spoke before Ron got the chance to grow Dean purple bunny ears from his head; "cut it out, Dean" he said, eyeing Dean dangerously. Then turned to Hermione and said "don't mind him, he's just drunk".

Hermione thought he should be saying that to Ron rather than to her, he seemed to be taking it more personally. "Why don' we play a game?" Hermione said hopefully, trying to distract Ron from his sudden urge to curse Dean with the bunny ears.

"Wha' game?" Neville inquired, trying to focus his eyes on Hermione but failing miserably.

"Well, umm.. How about spin the bottle? We've got enough of those around." "I'm in" Harry said promptly. "Me too" Seamus said. "Count me in" Dean mumbled after loosing a staring contest to Ron. "Yeah o.k whatever" Ron said distractedly, still thinking if purple bunny ears were nasty enough to punish Dean with.

Well, purple really wasn't his colour.

"How about you Neville?" Hermione asked him kindly.

"Wha'? Yeah.. Sure. Go ahead." Neville burbled from his corner, not really sure what he was agreeing to (drinking seriously cut short his memory capacity).

"O.k then, Boys" she gestured for them to come closer and form a circle.

Neville, Dean and Seamus drew near them, dragging themselves on the hearth.

"Umm.. Right.." Hermione mumbled, taking the now empty tequila from Ron's hands. She spun it, letting it twirl until it stopped pointing to Harry.

Seamus smirked from the other end of the bottle. Harry shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like that smirk. "Harry", Seamus looked at him pointedly.

"Seamus", Harry returned the stare. "Truth or dare?", Seamus said to the point. "Truth" Harry said in a heartbeat.

"Have you ever had more then friendly feelings towards Hermione?" he asked quickly. Seamus didn't waste a second, Harry thought grouchily.


	3. Toad Lover

Chapter 3 Toad Lover 

"No". Harry answered seriously and just as fast, he was indeed rational and levelheaded at all times.

"How do we know he tells us the truth?" Dean inquired, raising his eyebrows. "Because I do", Harry said briskly, he didn't like were this was headed.

"You're right Dean, we don't" Seamus said slowly, ignoring Harry's comment. "Luckily I always save some samples from our potions class" he added, en evil look forming on his face. "If by that you mean veritaserum there's no way I'll be taking it" Harry said defiantly.

"Why the fuck not? if what you're saying is true then you'll have absolutely no problem taking it, right?" Seamus persisted.

"Right.. Fine. I, umm yes. Maybe. Just once".

"What? Come again Harry, I don't think your answer was very clear". It was obvious Seamus was enjoying this immensely.

Harry lifted his stare of the floor and blinked back at all 5 pairs of eyes which were staring back at him. Neville and Dean looked curious, Seamus looked smug, Ron looked troubled and Hermione.. He couldn't really read her expression – she was just staring back at him but Harry got just the smallest glimpse of a tiny smile before it disappeared completely. Just a small tug of the lips that might have not been there at all. His answer he told directly to Hermione.

"Yes, I had. But just this one time."

"When?" Ron croaked.

"I gave an answer, I don't need to elaborate".

"Vary well then, spin it Harry" Seamus said from his position on the hearth.

Harry bent forward and gave the bottle a hard spin.

It pointed to Neville and Ron. "Hiya Neville" Ron said drunkly. "Hullo" Neville smiled sleepily at him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"umm ok, let me see" Ron was scratching his temple trying to come up with something really daring. "I got it, take your toad Neville, kiss it and proclaim your undying love for it".

Neville just stared at him.

"That's downright stupid Ron." Hermione told him, pressing her lips.

"Well, that's the best I could come up with now"

"Ok I'll do it" Neville mumbled and got up. "Trevor, I've always loved you and always will" he said as dramatically as his drunken state would let him. Then he took the frog and gave it a wet, sloppy kiss on the face.

Drunken laughs and hoots could be heard over the hearth, even Hermione let loose a drunken giggle.

"That was great Neville. A bit too convincing, but great" Ron grinned. "Good. My turn" Neville sat down and gave the bottle a spin, Trevor lying sated on his lap.

"Well hello Hermione".

* * *

**A little something from Ch. 4 to get you going:**

_"Hello yourself" Hermione retorted._

_"Truth or dare?" Neville seemed to get more awake at the minute._

_"Dare", there was not an ounce of hesitation in her voice._

_"Err.. Ok let me think" Neville did his thinking face._

_"That's going to take sometime" Ron muttered to Harry._

_"Ok yes I got it!" all the occupants of the hearth turned surprised faces at him, clearly they had the same line of thought as Ron had._

_"Strip for us"._

* * *

I'm evil. 


End file.
